


Shut Out The Rest of The World

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: "Peter/Olivia/Lincoln (blue!verse). Threesome. Both of them just want her to be happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Out The Rest of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Blueverse with a little hints of Amberverse bleeding through. So that's the S1-3 Olivia we know and love and the Stowaway!Lincoln, the original timeline, without the S4 awkwardness.

It began after Lincoln moved in with Peter. Olivia wasn't sure who started it, maybe it was her idea, maybe it just happened, maybe the boys had it all planned... all she knew was that the next morning she felt happy. That first time she woke up with her nose pressed against Peter's shoulder, he was sprawled on his back, thin blanket barely covering the lower half of his body, her right arm resting on his chest. She could feel Lincoln's steady breath against the back of her neck, his arm was wrapped around her waist and as far as she could tell no one had bothered to put on any clothes the night before.

She knew it was too early, probably six or seven in the morning, just like she was used to, so she tried not to stir too much, but...

'Feels good...' she heard a sleepy voice behind her as Lincoln kissed her shoulder, and saw a sly smile appear on Peter's face. And whatever they hadn't done the previous night they'd done the morning after.

It didn't matter if she didn't have the same feelings for Lincoln that she had for Peter. Lincoln was still a good friend, a great partner, a loyal agent and one of the best lovers she'd ever had in her life. Peter was different. He was demanding, possessive, rough, and even though there were hints of the same kind in Lincoln's behaviour, in her mind agent Lee remained gentle, sensitive and even somewhat vulnerable.

After all that time it seemed like they'd been doing this forever, just the three of them, panting, touching, kissing, seeking for release, skin to skin, every single move bringing them closer to the edge where another free fall was waiting for them. Olivia never knew it was possible to feel that way, when there were two pairs of hands and two pairs of lips battling for domination, trying to cover every single inch of her body. Two tongues with two different missions, yet both making her let out sounds filled with need and lust. Two pairs of eyes watching her closely, detecting the tiniest responses of her body.

They were no strangers anymore. It wasn't easy to let both of those men into her life, but it was worth it. She would thank herself for that decision everytime Peter popped her blouse open and attacked her neck and breasts while Lincoln's hands slowly slid up her thighs under her skirt. Everytime she eased herself onto Lincoln's cock and started moving while Peter's fingers played with her nipples as she leaned back against him and threw her head back. Everytime she got lost in the whirlwind of sensations when after minutes of explorations and ravishments she was so close that a single lick, bite, touch or thrust would make the sweet warmth of release run through her veins, filling her up with pleasure from head to toe, each orgasm sweet and sticky as honey, and then there was the lightheaded aftermath between the sheets she could barely register.

However different Olivia Dunham felt towards Peter Bishop and Lincoln Lee, they both helped her forget about all the troubles in the world. Forget about work and danger. Lift that weight off of her shoulders and make her feel. Even if she loved one of them and didn't love the other one, they both still could make her very happy.


End file.
